


Time to Run

by Catw00man



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kain has to make the biggest choice of his military career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Run

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place while Kain was stationed down south in the war zone against Aerugo. I've always loved his character and one day I'm going to explore him much more!
> 
> Written for the [fma_fic_contest](http://fma-fic-contest.livejournal.com) where it took 3rd place for the prompt: _Fracus_

  


"What's your problem, Mustang? Why did you call us back so soon!? I'm _not_ one of your mindless dogs that comes running every time you snap your fingers. I'm not that stupid!"

The sharp sound of a hard, duel smack drifted through the cracked door as Mustang's hands came crashing down on his desk. Kain could imagine the look on his face as he somehow remained in control, but just barely. Fullmetal always did have a way of making the Colonel crazier than anyone else.

"You may insult me Fullmetal, but you will _not_ insult those under my command." A smile crossed Kain's face as he heard the sound of shifting automail and he knew Ed had to be looking contrite. He may have butted heads with the Colonel, but he always showed respect to the rest of them. "I realize you don't understand the bigger picture, but maybe one day you'll understand there's a lot more to the world than just you. Some of us are actually trying to do something that affects more than just ourselves."

It was that day in Eastern Command when Kain first got the hint Mustang wasn't like all the other superior officers, selfish and just trying to get ahead. He didn't understand everything then, but he'd already felt lucky just for being assigned to the Colonel's command. He was the hero of Ishval after all. The fact Kain reported directly to him gave his parents something to brag about to the neighbors, which they did on many occasions. "Little Kain" was actually doing something important. He had no clue back then that his parents' boasting might actually have merit until Mustang chose him and the others to come with him to Central.

Transfers to Central from a small outlying command weren't common. Most officers being given a promotion like the Colonel would sooner drop their less experienced officers in favor of those in Central who probably attended one of the larger academies. But not Mustang. Kain didn't understand it at the time, but now he does. Mustang really does want to change the country and to do that he needed people he could trust. He's honored he was chosen. He just hopes he survives to play his part.

Kain jumps and hunkers down in the muddy trench as another explosion sounds through the countryside. He shoots a look across the cramped space to Thomas leaning against the other side. There's no question about it, that one was closer. The sharp staccato of repeated gunfire rings out and Kain reaches back for the receiver of the radio on his back. He fiddles with the dials and attempts to get a clear channel.

"Major Reynolds. This is Fuery. The area south of Kanoa gorge is under fire. Over." Static crackles over the radio as another explosion sounds and makes the ground tremble. Thomas' eyes widen and Kain nods. They need to move north, but he's supposed to get the message through first. "Major Reynolds, do you copy? The area south of Kanoa is under heavy fire. Mortars, gunfire. Over."

Adrenalin pulses through him as another shell goes off, the closest yet, and smoke burns his lungs and makes his eyes water. He knows he's supposed to hold his position until he gets his orders but he's beginning to think those orders won't be coming. The channel is clear. They would have received his call. Kain's blood runs cold when it all becomes clear. They're being left as sitting ducks. He coughs on the smoke and then stows the receiver on his back and motions to Thomas.

"Come on, we're getting out of here." Kain pulls his gun and moves to hie feet, staying in a low crouch. They need to go but Thomas shows no sign he even heard him. "Thomas! Come on. We have to go. NOW!"

"We have to hold our position. You know the rules. Our orders haven't changed." 

Kain lunges forward and fists both hands in his uniform. "Listen to that Thomas! It's just over the next ridge. We have to go. Now! This isn't worth dying for." Thomas hesitates again and as dirt splatters in his face from bullet ricochets he knows he can't wait any longer. He has a greater purpose and he won't be sacrificed here in the mud to sate the Fuhrer's thirst for blood. 

"Follow me," Kain snaps then breaks into a run. Dirt and mud spray in all directions as the unseen guns open fire and he breathes a sigh of relief when he hears Thomas' rapid footsteps behind him. He won't die here. Not like this. He's not in the military to blindly follow orders anymore and though he knows that would make him a huge disappointment to his parents, he doesn't care. He's not a mindless soldier anymore. The Colonel has a purpose and he will be a part of it.

He zig-zags through the trench when more explosions sound around him and he suddenly wishes for the safety of that memory of Eastern Command. He wants the familiarity of Fullmetal's sudden, irrational explosions and Havoc's smelly cigarettes. He wants to be part of something that matters again, and he will. He will see those days again. 

He _will_ survive.

The ground rocks with another explosion that nearly knocks him off his feet and he looks back when he doesn't hear footsteps behind him. "Thomas!" One look and he knows there's nothing he can do. He's just another soldier lost to a meaningless death. Kain grits his teeth and sprints hard and fast. They really are nothing but cannon fodder out here. 

His hand tightens around his gun. It's time to run. He doesn't care about the consequences. He's useless out here. Mustang's building an offensive and he will be part of it. It's not just about him. It never has been. He just needs to get out of this war zone and get word to Breda.

It's time to return to Central.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit are always loved and appreciated. :-)


End file.
